Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{1}{3}+7\dfrac{4}{15} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {7} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {7} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{5}{15}+\dfrac{4}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{9}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{9}{15}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 12\dfrac{3}{5}$